Marc Antony
Marc Antony, or Marcus Antonius, was an ancient Roman politician and general. Connections Antony's stepfather was executed by Cicero in 63 BC, creating a feud between Cicero and Antony's mother. Antony was a close friend and relative of Julius Caesar, and the two became increasingly inseperable later in life. Caesar even adopted Antony as his own son, and made him second-in-command of his army. Originally, Antony was to be assassinated along with Caesar, but this plan was opposed and cancelled by Marcus Junius Brutus. Three years after Caesar's assassination, following a series of chaotic civil wars in Rome, Antony summoned Cleopatra to a political meeting in Tarsus. He had already met her once as a 14 year old girl, in 55 BC, and had even then found her beautiful. She arrived in an elaborate, dazzling display, and Antony was awestruck - so much so that he accompanied her back to Alexandria, where they spent the summer together as lovers. On Christmas Day in 40 BC, Cleopatra gave birth to twins Cleopatra Selene II and Alexander Helios. Four years later, Antony relocated to Alexandria and married Cleopatra in an Egyptian ceremony, despite the fact that he was already married to Octavia the Younger. The couple shortly had another child. Roman armies soon invaded Egypt, and during the war Antony fought against his countrymen for Egypt. The land was conquered, however, and Antony, hearing that his wife had killed herself, stabbed himself with his sword. When he learned that Cleopatra was still alive, he was brought to her hiding place, where he died in her arms. A few days afterward, she too committed suicide. Augustus was a rival of Antony's - in their younger years, Augustus was named Caesar's heir, yet it was Antony upon whom he lavished affection and praise. Later, Augustus would aid in the assassination of Julius Caesar, while Antony stayed loyal to him to the end. The assassins had predetermined to spare Antony's life, but, not knowing this, Antony fled Rome and began organizing a militia. It was the beginning of a civil war fought largely with Antony and Augustus as its leaders. When Antony moved to Egypt a few years later, it was Augustus that invaded the country. Places Rome, Italy - Born here, 83 BC. Lived here on and off through-out his life. Athens, Greece - Studied here, 58 BC. Lived here, 42 - 41 BC. Autun, France - Fought a battle here, 58 BC. Jerusalem, Israel - Fought in a battle outside this city, 56 BC. Captured this city, 37 BC. Machaerus, Jordan - Fought in a battle here, 56 BC. Alexandria, Egypt - First traveled here, 55 BC. Lived here, 41 BC - 30 BC. Died here, 30 BC. Alise Sainte Reine, France - Fought in a battle here, 52 BC. Brindisi, Italy - Was stationed here, fought a battle here, 49 BC. Durres, Albania - Was stationed here, fought battles here, 48 BC. Larissa, Greece - Passed through here, 48 BC. Farsala, Greece - Fought in a battle here, 48 BC. Narbonne, France - Traveled here, 45 BC. Selcuk, Turkey - Ruled this city, 41 BC. Tarsus, Turkey - Traveled here, 41 BC. Tyre, Lebanon - Traveled here, 40 BC. Lists People Who Committed Suicide '''How Added - '''Through his lover Cleopatra, who was added through her lover (and Antony's father figure) Julius Caesar. Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:Politicians Category:83 BC Births Category:30 BC Deaths Category:People From Italy Category:Mark